The Misfits
by littlemisslol
Summary: So, yet another "what if" fic. Hiccup runs, meets up with a small tribe of teen-aged outcasts deemed the Misfits, and decides to stay. Berk, on the other hand begins the search for him. What exactly happens when they find the unexpected? PS Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Horror.

"You are so busted."

Four words. Spoken by a shocked girl, blond hair, blue eyes, young and strong.

Pain.

"Da, da, da, we're dead."

Five words, spoken by a broken hearted boy, red hair, extremely skinny, eyes of vivid green, young and puny.

The sound of flight, the whooshing of black wings, a Fury's roar in the receding light.

Silence.

Perhaps he should go after her, to somehow get her to see. To see... see what?

That dragons weren't evil?

That seven generations of Viking lore was wrong?

That he had trained a Night Fury?

No. She'd never believe him. She'd die first.

It was then, that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third abandoned all thoughts of happiness, and began his journey into oblivion.

"Where to?" He asks his companion, who grunts in response. "I'm going to assume that means 'as far away as possible." Hiccup chuckles darkly, and his dragon croons with sympathy

"Yeah, whatever."

They fly through the night. Silent, letting the wind guide them. Eventually they come to an island.

Bleak, foggy, void of life. Tall trees and sharp stones.

Perfect.

"This seems like a good a spot as any." Hiccup mumbles, sliding off the dragons back.

The dragon croons in response, and curls in around himself, becoming a small beacon of black in the pale sunset.

Hiccup works as if a machine, set up tent, brood, fish, brood, make a fire (mostly Toothless's doing), brood.

As you may be able to tell, Hiccup was not happy with his current situation. Severing emotional ties was never easy, even those with the people who had shunned him his entire life.

Poor child.

He thought about all he'd lost. His father, his tribe, his name. It put him in a sour mood to say the least.

But.

He thought about all he'd gained.

His freedom, his dragon, his pride. He would make himself a name. He would make himself his own tribe of one.

This put him in a much better mood.

He sat back from poking the dying fire. The stars reflected in his eyes, matching his vacant, dreamy expression.

Yes, his tribe of one would be just fine.


	2. Of Meetings and Greetings

His tribe of one happened to last for the whole of one night.

Hiccup groans and rolls over, not wanting to get up yet. He hears the creaking of branches and the pounding of the waves.

He groggily sits up, only to see the same view as the night before, only in better lighting.

Wait. One difference.

A small girl is hanging upside down from a tree... interesting. Hiccups stares at her, to make sure he's not crazy.

Nope, still there.

"Guess I'm not insane then." Hiccup grunts. He drags himself to a sitting position, and gazes at the girl.

Blond, tiny, pale, wild unbrushed hair, a patchwork of clothing made of greys, blacks and purples.

She hangs upside down off a tree branch, causing the mop on her head to hang towards the earth. Her back is turned, so she doesn't realise Hiccup is there. "Yeah, I know." She groans in a small, fast voice, "I sense something strange as well. There must be something –or someone- different on the island if we both are getting something on our radar." She talks to herself, as no one else was within hearing distance.

"Yeah, I got it... I know. Uh huh, YOU BASTARD!" She suddenly cuts off her monotone droning with an angry shriek.

She expertly flips herself rightwards, and jumps to the ground.

Her grey eyes widen in shock as she glimpses Hiccup. "I'm going to have to call you back." The girl mumbles at her palm, closes her hand, and straightens.

"Alright buddy." She hisses, "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing on my island?"

She saunters up to the boy and bends over, bringing herself face to face with him. She glares into his nervous eyes, deep grey clashing with vivid green. Hiccup stares back, not wanting to appear weak. "I'm going to ask you again." She rasps, "Who. Are. You?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He spits back, "And don't you forget it."

He inwardly cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth. The girl on the other hand, snorts n amusement. "Alright, then Hiccup."

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to come with me." She decrees, "Funny or not, you're still trespassing on my land. And trespassing is not taken too kindly here."

"What do you mean 'your land'?" Hiccup shouts, leaping to his feet. "This place has been marked 'dangerous, never approach, avoid at all costs!' you'd never be able to survive here!"

The girl leans close to Hiccup's face, he stares in shock, when her irises change from round dots to slits, almost like a certain dragons, giving her a snakelike appearance.

"Say that again." She hisses, suddenly looking insanely threatening.

Hiccup backs away from the grey eyed girl. "That's what I thought." She grins, eyes returning to human. She grins, grabbing Hiccup by the wrist and dragging him into the imposing forest.

Hiccup follows in complete silence, thoughts running through his head. Who is this? Why had Toothless left him? Where was her camp? Why was she talking to herself?

Hiccup had no clue, and finally decided to go with the situation, seeing if he could find answers as he went along.

"Well, to start with the explanations, I assume you would like to know why I'm here." The girl begins as if reading his mind.

"Well, let's start with a little story. Once upon a time, there was a pair of twins who were cast from their tribe when they we're accused for using black magic. Of course, they were, but the tribe shouldn't have known.

" Alone, and afraid, they eventually came across other teenage outcasts, a bog burglar that couldn't fight, a lava lout that was scared of fire, and the heir to the Outcasts, who didn't want to kill stuff anymore.

"Blah, blah, blah, nothing really interesting there.

"So, these five became close, even to the point of calling each other family. Eventually they settled on this island, and set up a tribe of their own, that they dubbed 'the Misfits'.

The five helped outcast children, until they became old enough to fend for themselves. They've been working like this since they were eight and a half, seven, eight, and the twins were nine. Now they're fourteen and a half –as she keeps reminding us-, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen, and their tribe is around eighteen to twenty kid's large last time we counted. People come and go as they please."

She grins, and looks back at her unwilling traveling companion. "I and my brother founded the Misfits, while Emera, Lyle, and Alexander help run it."

Hiccup nods, mulling their plans over. "Seems pretty brilliant." He grins. "Thanks," She smiles back.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing out here, Hiccup?" She murmurs, changing the subject.

"I ran away."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, from the Hairy Hooligans."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Cool." She walks on, letting go of his arm. Her face instantly brightens, and her grip tightens on his arm "Come with me!" She giggles dragging the red head further into the woods.

Awkward silence, save the snapping of branches under the travellers' feet. Suddenly the girl stops, and turns to Hiccup. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispers. "Yeah..." Hiccup mumbles, afraid to make the girl mad.

"Well, here's a juicy one!" She giggles, confusing Hiccup farther. One moment she was giggly and happy, the next she was ready to rip your head off. Hiccup didn't get it. He probably never will.

"Alright, stay... put... there... you know what I mean." She mumbles, and then disappears into the forest for a second. Hiccup is suddenly reminded of Gobber, Berk, his home –NO! Berk was no longer his home. Tribe of one, he reminds himself.

An onslaught of shouting and cursing sounds through the trees. "TERRY YOU SICK BASTARD! LET ME IN BEOFRE I BREAK THE FREAKING DOOR DOWN!"

He hears a sharp screeching, and a clank. A crash and a clatter. A shouted sarcastic "Jee, thanks!" and a returning companion.

"Alright, the gate's open." She grins. "Shit... I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" Hiccup nods, smiling as the girl smacks herself on the head. "Jeeze, I'm zoning OUT today!"

Hiccup can hear footsteps, and voices. "My names-"

"TAMMY!" A male shrieks, "YOU STUPID BITCH! WE'D THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED!" A pale boy walks out of the trees, as if by magic.

Pale, blond, black eyes. Defiantly that infamous twin of the girl, apparently named Tammy. "OH SHUT UP!" She laughs at him. "It's not like I DIED or anything, and I've been out for longer!" She shrugs off the insult, and walks over to greet him.

The boy sighs, and grabs his sisters' arm. "You have no bloody idea how worried I've been, Tammy." He groans. "You know the consequence if one of us gets into trouble." Her face falls, and she looks at her brother miserably. "Yeah... BUT I FOUND A NEWCOMER!"

Well, at least we know her spirit is unbreakable, even at the thought of death.

But 'tis a story for another time.

"A newcomer, huh? That would explain the disturbance in the field." The boy mumbles, and turns to the silent Hiccup. "Welcome to the island, hopefully my troll of a sister didn't freak you out too much!" He laughs, "My name's Terry, and yours is?"

"Hiccup."

"And what exactly are you doing on our island?"

"Running from my tribe."  
"Ah, and you came to us, like so many."

"Well, kinda."

"Either way, you're welcome to come and stay... I'm assuming the dragon's yours?"

"WHAT? THERE'S A DRAGON ON THE ISLAND? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Tammy shrieks at her twin, who shrugs her off.

Hiccup laughs, and nods. "In that case, could you tell him to keep out of the battle training area? Dirty bugger almost got his heads chopped off!" Terry laughs, and turns back to his sister. "You, I will talk to later." He hisses.

Not being one to back down, Tammy brings herself up to her full height –short as it was- and faces her brother. "Oh, so you don't want to talk to your beloved sister, who has been gone for three days? I'm heartbroken brother!"

"Oh, will you can it sister?" Terry spits back, "You disappear for three days, while an invading force –that's you Hiccup- is running around the island!"

"Asshole."

"Self centered bitch."

"DOUCHE!"

"WHORE!"

They throw a few more obscenities at each other, and go silent.

"Missed you too." Terry grunts, grabbing Hiccup by the arm. "Food, now." He groans. Tammy grabs his other arm, and they lead Hiccup through the forest. "Um... guys..." Hiccup says, trying to wrench his arms from the twins clutches. "Really, I just need my dragon, and I'll get out of your hair!"

The twins look at each other, silently agree, and release Hiccup. "Well, we'd love for you to stay for at least a night, stock up on supplies, maybe show us your dragon if you would." Terry grins, "But if you really want to leave that badly, I guess you could." Tammy finishes.

Hiccup looks at them shocked, "You'd really let a complete stranger, who has a pet dragon, into your village, with no more than a 'come on in, nice to meet you'?" He asks. Terry slaps him on the back, with a laughing "HELL YES!"

They come to a large cave, and the twins lead Hiccup in. A moment of darkness, and then light.

Fifteen buildings are set in a circle, a patchwork of shapes, sizes and colours. One huge building built into the opposite side of the canyon, six medium, and twenty small. Each house is different from the others, a different colour, shape, size.

Large rock walls on all sides, creating a natural cavern with an open roof. Small figures of sentries can be seen on top, keeping a look out for danger. Teenagers and children wander and run throughout the clearing, going about the daily business.

"It's not much, but it's home." Tammy sighs. Hiccup just stands there gaping. "It's so... colourful." He grins. "The houses at Berk were all one colour and design!"

"Yeah, well." Terry grins, "We're all different, and so should our houses be." Tammy finishes for him. "When and if you decide to stay, you get a basic house, and the training to add to it as you please." Tammy explains. "People are constantly adding to their homes. It's pretty awesome."

The twins lead Hiccup through the small circle of houses, pointing out certain people and their histories as they go along.

"There's Reyna, her village burnt down when she was five!"

"Oh, over there is Katie. She was wrongfully decreed insane when she was ten."

"Abby, ran from an abusive family when she was twelve,"

"Jordan, accidentally wounded a man when he was fourteen."

"Fishbrain, almost killed by his own dad when he was ten."

The list went on. Eventually they came to the largest of the buildings, almost as big as the mead hall on Berk. "This is the central hub of the village." Tammy explains. "This is where we plan, eat, train, work, forge, write, read. It's pretty much the only recreational building on the island."

"Wow." Hiccup whispers, entering the building.

Sharp clangs of metal on metal, battle cries, the sounds of eating and cooking, the small whisper of paper fluttering, and the angry shouts of three voices coming from the head of the room.

"You don't get it, guys! The twins told us there was an invading force on the island, and suddenly one of the family goes missing? How is this not bad?"

"Emera, you're freaking out too much. You know how Tammy gets –that idiot bitch- she can't stay in the village for too long! She'll be fine!"

"I'm with Lyle on this one, Em. I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably walk through that door soon enough!"

Hiccup sees the cause of the commotion. Three figures stand around a round table, arguing with one another.

A fourteen (and a half) year old girl, small, black hair.

A thirteen year old boy, tall, thin, brown hair, blue eyes.

A fourteen year old boy, tall, muscle bound, white hair.

All are shouting at one another at the top of their lungs.

All are not listening to their siblings.

Such brilliant leadership.

"GUYS!" Tammy hollers, getting their attention.

"TAMMY!" The girl shrieks, grabbing her friend into a death hug. "'TLISTENINGCASUETHEIRASSHOLES... BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tammy rolls her eyes at the black haired girl, and returns her hug.

"Yes, I'm alive. Yes the guys are assholes-"

"WE HEARD THAT!"  
"You were supposed to!"

"And GUESS WHAT EMERA!" Tammy laughs grabbing Hiccup by the wrist. Again.

"OH MY GODS WHAT?"

"I FOUND A GUY!"

"NO WAY!"

"YEAH! HIS NAME IS HICCUP!"

The girls chatter away to each other and the boys start shouting at each other -mostly about Terry not being able to keep track of his own bloody twin- as Hiccup takes in more of the vast room around him.

A large barred room lies to the corner, the source of the fighting noises. One other wall has been converted into a bookshelf, loaded by stories and information. One long table runs the length of the building. Teenagers come and go, bringing in food, weapons, and books. The circle table is at the head, defiantly where the leaders of the group must eat.

The five leaders squabble, Hiccup stands still watching everything, and the people continue on.

It's complete chaos.

People shout, move, fight.

Sudden silence.

A dragon's roar in the distance.

Screeching.

Panicking.

A Night Fury bashing its' way through the door and tackling a certain Viking boy. "Toothless!" Hiccup laughs, scratching a certain dragon in a certain spot under the chin, causing a ton of dragon to collapse.

All five start laughing, as the dragon slowly gets up, dazed. Tammy moves next to Hiccup, and looks up to face him. "Do you think...I could take a look at him?" She asks awkwardly. Hiccup laughs, and nods. Her face brightens, and she slowly steps toward the Night Fury.

He quietly growls, but she doesn't back down. She goes closer, as the dragon leans in toward the odd smelling girl.

She puts out a hand, and their skin makes contact. "Holy... Odin." She stutters out. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Toothless jumps at the sudden outburst, and suddenly moves to pin down the blond in front of him. She yells, and jumps back, a sudden crackling in the air.

"Oh, boy. That dragon's gunna GET IT!" Emera snickers to the brown haired boy, as a purple ball of lighting emerges from the grey eyed teens' hands.

Her lips work quickly, weaving the spell. The air crackles with magic, and Tammy's eyes become the slits that Hiccup soon learns to fear.

"TAMMY YOU STUID WHORE! DON'T INCINERATE THE DRAGON!" Terry shouts, leaping at his sister, and pinning her arms to her side. She hisses, serpentine, but shudders, and relaxes.

"I'm good, he just scared me." She laughs, adding to Hiccups' two personalities theory.

Toothless growls, worried about the light show that had just been coming from her fingers. "Aw, jeeze." She says, bending down to the startled dragons' height. "I'm sorry. That was my fault..." She looks to Hiccup, asking a silent question. "Toothless." He mumbles, "Well, sorry then, Toothless." She says sweetly, patting him on the head.

Toothless hisses, and backs away.

Tammy shrugs, and turns to Hiccup. "So, if you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

"You know what, I think I will."

"REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Tammy, seriously, shut the hell up. You're annoying." The white haired kid moans, slumping into his chair. "SHUT UP LYLE!" She retorts, starting the emerging fight.

"Tam, really. You need to stop leaving home before telling people." Brown hair cuts in, attempting to make peace. "Aw, Zander. Really? You too?" Tammy moans, shoving him playfully in the shoulder. "After all this time, and you still don't get that I can never sit still."

"Anyway!" Emera cuts in, shoving both aside and approaching Hiccup. "Hiccup, you're welcome to stay with us for however long you need." She grins frailly.

"I'm grateful," Hiccup smiles back, placing a hand on Toothless's back. "But we couldn't possibly burden you more than a few days. A little while to rest, then we'll be out of your hair, I promise."


	3. As the years go by

One month later.

"Do you, Hiccup, promise to stay loyal to the clan, and never leave and/or betray your brethren?"

"Aye, I do."

"And do you revoke any and all responsibilities to your birthright, and do you accept your new duties as a part of the Misfits?"

"Hell yes."

"AWESOME! You`re in!"

Two months later.

"EMERA! THANK THE GODS! HELP ME GET DOWN!"

"Hiccup? Where are you?"

"UP HERE!"

"Wha- how did you get in the tree?"

"Well um..."

"Seriously, how?"  
"Toothless! He hid my vest up here; I climbed up to get it, and HE DITCHED ME UP HERE!"

"So, you're stuck in a tree... you're the greatest dragon rider to ever live, and you're stuck in a tree?"

"YES! Now help me out!"

"Hold up. I think the twins will want to see this."

"NO, NO! EM! DON'T GET THE TWINS! I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS!

"EMMMERRRRAA!"

Six months later.

"Well, you passed the trials of initiation. Are you sure you want to do this? Being a leader isn't all we say it is. You just get to sit at the fancy table and shout louder than the others. It also means that you actually are stuck here."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, you're an honorary part of the family. Congratulations."

"That's it?"

"Well, what were you expecting? A parade? A super amazing ultra light show? Wait... dammit. We are doing the last one as a surprise. And I just told you. Shit."

"Wow Lyle. Just wow."

"Shut up."

One year later.

"Whatever happened to 'just a few days, I promise?"

"Went out the window."

"Good. I'm glad you stayed."

"So am I."


	4. Let the games begin

Chapter Four

Two years later.

Hiccup sighed contentedly, and sat back in his chair. As per usual, the five were bickering amongst themselves, the fires were burning in their hearths, and the scouts were atop the ridges, keeping an eye out for unwelcome guests. Life was good.

The key word being was.

"GUYS!" Jordan shouts, dashing into the main halls, snapping the six out of their daydreams and arguments. "OH MAN DO WE HAVE PROBLEMS!" He almost slams into the table, but skitters to a stop before an actual collision is made. "Intruders!" He shrieks, "Intruders are coming to the island!"

The six are up and running in seconds, they bolt out the door, up the wooden staircases allowing safe passage to the top of the canyon, and reach the top almost instantly.

Sure enough, twenty ships draw close to the rocky shores. Hiccup instantly recognizes them, and he falls back, sitting down in shock.

"Hiccup, what is it man?" Zander asks, bending down to face the red haired boy. Hiccup looks at the five questioning faces of his newfound family, and mumbles a shocked fact.

"Those ships. They're from..." He trails off; suddenly realising he didn't want to even say the name of the horrid place. "They're from Berk, aren't they?" Emera asks him, to which he nods mutely. "Mother of Odin." Lyle curses, peering at the ships. "Your tribe is FAT! How'd a toothpick like you come from people like these?"

This sets Hiccup over the edge, as the less-scrawny-than-two- years -ago Viking breaks into hysterical laughter. Tammy hoists the slightly insane boy up by the arm, and they make their way down the stairs.

Soon the planning begins back in the main hall, with all twenty of the tribe assembled in neat rows.

"Hrm. We'll need to think this through." Emera starts. "Why are they here?"

"TO GET HICCUP BACK!"

Apparently these meetings called for randomly shouting and hoping the others heard them.

"Why do they think he's here?"

"We take in the runaways, how can they not?"

"What if they think our intentions are more sinister?"

"Like how?"

"Kidnapping? Slaughter? Anything worse than that?"

...

"Point taken."

More hushed whispers, as teens whisper to their neighbours and friends.

"Well?"

Lyle cuts through the din, tall an imposing as he was.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Absolute silence.

A first for this group.

"Fight or flight?"

"They know we're here, so hidings out."

"Perhaps we could come to a diplomatic conclusion."

"You mean handing over Hiccup? No way!"

"No. I mean hide Hiccup, act like we've never heard of him; they think we're telling the truth, they leave."

All twenty (as determined by the last head count) ponder this solution.

"Brilliant. You're a genius Em."

"Of course I am."

"Now, now. Don't get a swollen head, or we'll have to drill holes in your skull to release the pressure."

Tammy stands, and drags out an old looking wooden box from under the table. "Alright," She announces to the twenty sitting before her. "The six of us will go and try Emeras' plan, but I want all the sentries on high alert, and I want everyone to either not go outside at all, or at least use the buddy system, go it?"

Everyone instantly agrees.

She opens the box to reveal six orient cloaks, in mild disrepair.

The others peer over her shoulders, as she grins "Let's go greet our guests, shall we?"

Stoik stands at the helm of the ship, determination etched across his face. His son was there. He could feel it. The island looms in front of him, tall, grey and imposing. Stoick was not surprised to think the wretched brats known as the Misfits lived here. Filthy kids, thinking they could kidnap his son.

It appears Zander was right.

Another first. They must be going for a record today.

"Don't worry Hiccup," He grunts as the boat touches shore. "I'm coming."

Five figures stand alone on the shores, black and unmoving. Each has a long cape billowing behind them, adding to their odd appearances. The glow of the sunset makes them appear larger and more threatening.

"Stoick," Gobber says, placing his good hand on his friends' shoulder, "They're just kids, you aren't actually thinking of..." He trails off, leaving the brutish intentions unspoken. "They kidnapped Hiccup," Stoick growls shoving Gobbers' hand off. "Kids or not, they've brought Berks' wrath against them."

With that, Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout launch off the ships, landing on the beach. The figures remain unmoving. Unknown to the men, Astrid jumps ship as well, following the leaders.

As the details come into realization, Stoick realises that they really are children, as the tallest can barely reach his elbows.

Each is dressed in a different colour, hoods pulled over their faces. Purple, dark blue, deep grey, blood red, and a midnight black.

"Hail, traveler." One says, the purple one to be exact, in a quick voice, realising the fact that she's female.

Stoick peers at the five, attempting to get any hint as to what they look like. "Where is he?" Stoick shouts, losing patience with the silence. "Where is who?" The purple cloak murmurs, not very convincingly. "Hiccup." Stoick spits, moving to grab the child.

He never gets as far. As soon as a foot is stepped out of line, her blade is at his throat. "We do not know of this 'Hiccup." She hisses, unwavering. "So, if that is all you came for, could you please get the HELL of our land?" She continues cockily, tapping Stoicks' cheek lightly with her blade. The man scowls, when a shriek cuts through the tense silence.

Astrid Hofferson cuts through the three Vikings, running at the girl with an axe at the ready. "DIE, YOU FOUL-UGH!" Her shout's cut off, as purple cloak punches her in the stomach and flips her onto the rocks.

The Vikings are shocked that their greatest teenaged fighter was just brought down in a minimum of five seconds.

All five of the Misfits are having trouble not laughing their asses off.

Because we all must keep up images, now must we?

The steel moves from the chief's throat, and turns to the grounded Astrid. "Want to repeat that?" The girl taunts sweetly. Behind her, the other four draw their blades, as do the Vikings. Astrid leaps to her feet, and the girls circle each other.

Insults are tossed around, as one girl spits at the other.

"Whore."  
"Bitch."

"BRUTE!"

"KIDNAPPER!"

"INCORRECT ASSHOLE!"

Astrid leaps, swinging her axe and shrieking all the way. Purple cloak dodges, and counterattacks with her sword. Rage flies off both of their eyes.

The girl's hood whips off in the harsh wind, revealing blond hair and grey eyes.

Astrid pauses, as she expected a warped monster, not someone who looked completely and utterly human.

That's all Tammy needs. With three deft moves, Astrid is on the ground again, forced down with a black boot.

"I'm going to say this one more time." She hisses, grey eyes aflame. "Get. The. HELL. OFF. OUR. ISLAND."

Stoick backs off, and Astrid wriggles out from under Tammy's boot. She rushes behind the wall of Vikings, and the discussion continues.

"I repeat, we do not know of any person named Hiccup, and we probably never will. We may house outcasts, but we are not kidnappers. Every person here is on this island of their own free will. There, happy?"

"No." Stoik growls.

"Well... too bad. That's all we're saying."

The five disappear, merging with the blackened trees. The Vikings look to their leaders uncertainly, in complete silence. "We stay. I want patrols set around the ships; I want weapons sharpened, and I WANT MY SON BACK!" Stoick hollers to no one in particular.

Six cloaked shadows sit, listening to the Chiefs orders, and stop to look at one another.

"Not good." Each of them moans, flopping to their backs.

A/N so yeah, Astrid got pwned. XD I totally forgot to say this (really stupid writer over here), but thank you sooooooooo much to ElementalFantasyFairy, Ofunu, Assassin of Oblivion, and Ghostdragon101 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Reviews mean a lot to me, and ILY all!


	5. War

"Alright. So we're at war. Great." Zander mutters, dragging himself through the doors and out of the sunsets light. "Way to go Tammy." Emera spits, following Zander closely. "Oi, it wasn't my fault!" She shouts, "These Vikings seem to be positive Hiccup's here."

"Well I am."

"Yeah, but they aren't supposed to know that."

"True."

They all collapse onto their chairs, slightly freaking out about the current situation. "Well. What are we going to do?"

"Die?"

"Freak out some more?"

"Run?"

"Running's too suspicious. They'll hunt us to the ends of the earth."

"Shit."

"Our thoughts exactly."

"So what now?"

"We fight. We've kicked people off our island before, we can do it again. May I repeat, these people are fat asses, and according to Hiccup, only know how to fight dragons. I bet they have no idea how to battle with other humans. It'll be a snap."

"So we're at war, then?"

"Yep."

"Damn, Hiccup. After eight years, you're the only person that has had their tribe want them back."

"Speaking of Hiccup, we'll have to decide about what you're going to be doing. No offence, but I don't think you'd be able to fight your old friends and family."

"None taken. You're right Zander. I can't fight them."

"No shit."

"Shut up Tammy, you're not funny."

"NEITHER ARE YOU TERRY!"

"BACK TO THE POINT!" Emera shouts, slamming a fist on the table with unusual force. "Hiccup, what do you want to do?"

Hiccup pauses, and looks to his fellow leaders. "I have a quick question. What will we do with the bodies?"

"What bodies?"

"When you... you know." He slid his thumb against his throat, making an odd scchrerching sound.

"We don't kill people, dumbass."

"Well, what do you do with them?"

"Knockout powder and memory erases. Ship them back to their home, and live on in peace."

"Oh. Okay, I could do that."

"You should help from the skies, use Toothless to scatter them, and Tammy and I will finish the job."

"GREAT IDEA BROTHER! Less chance of them seeing Hiccup's face if he's up in the skies!"

"Right, so. We've got a plan. Good."

"Let's get a nights rest and then strike in the morning."

"Sounds good."

All twenty rise at once, and exit into the night towards their homes. Hiccup is the last to leave, as he got pegged by the "New guy cleans up" rule.

Emera usually helps, but she was determined to get the twins to go to bed.

Hiccup could have sworn those two were nocturnal. They never truly slept, only taking short naps when they were about to drop dead.

Never a dull moment with those two, he supposed. He'd learnt a lot over the two years he'd spent on the island.

Emera couldn't fight worth a damn.

Lyle was afraid of fire.

The twins practiced black magic, and preferred to keep it that way.

Zander was a child of the Outcasts, but hated killing things.

If you cut one of the twins, the other would have the exact same wound one the opposite side than his/her twin.

That was why the twins never actually hit each other.

Hiccup too, had changed.

The once scrawny Viking had grown taller, broader, and smarter. Unlike Berk, knowledge and inventing were cherished skills, which fitted Hiccup just fine.

Longer flaming red hair and the same acidic green eyes completed him.

He at last freed himself from the work, and rushed outside into the night.

The village looked about the same, save a few new houses. The twins were stationed in a two bedroom home –saying can`t trust the other to stay out of their house, though Hiccup knew that it was just a cover for them not wanting to be apart- while Em, Zander, Lyle, and everyone else had their own places.

Hiccup had quickly put his skills in the smithy to work, creating an iron dragon decor –the girls had defiantly helped with the decoration- green, with swirls of blacks mixed in.

Emera and Tammy truly knew how to decorate to a person's personality. He had left one day for his annual patrols around the island, and came back to an awesome green and black monstrosity where his house had been.

That had been a good day.

One of the best, actually.

Now, on the other hand, things were being brought up. Things he'd rather stayed buried.

Berk. God, that name repulsed him. Full of stupid, tough, tasteless, cruel Vikings, who could only fight against a species that was completely friendly.

Hiccup never wanted to go back. Ever. He gave out a shocked yelp, as none other than Toothless suddenly pounced from the shadows cast by the house, and pinned Hiccup to the ground.

Toothless was allowed to roam the island as he pleased, and Zander was able to help Hiccup improve on the fin design enough to allow Toothless free flight again.

Both points combined had made Toothless ecstatic, and he could be gone for days at a time. He never really trusted Tammy, but he tolerates her for Hiccup's sake.

They open the door, and Hiccup slowly wanders in, noting how drained he was.

Tomorrow, they went to war.

Tomorrow his adopted family went to war with his original family.

He groans, and throws himself on the –green- bed, shutting his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Very, very, interesting.

... (Omg line break. Totally.)

Up at dawn was defiantly not a new concept to Hiccup, but to the others, it was a form of torture.

"Sweet Odin, how can one get up at this GODS FORSAKEN HOUR?" Tammy rages, half asleep on the table. Her brother grabs her by the hair, and forces her to sit up. She manages a feeble "Screw you buttmunch." In his direction, but nothing more.

"The people from Berk are already up and running." Jordan reports, as he was in charge of directing the sentries.

"Holy... really?" Lyle curses, as he was about as dead as Tammy. "How in the hell do they manage?"

Hiccup laughs at his friends' obvious discomfort, as he was feeling great that particular morning.

After two years of the twins "Get up at the last minute possible" system, seeing the sun rise was a nice change.

"So, here's what we're going to do." Emera grins mischievously, laying out a large map of the island. "There are six catapults arranged around the island. Here, here, here, over there, somewhere over here, and right outside our door."

She gestures to the locations, where tiny blue markers stand proud.

"We are here," She pointed to a large black X, with the tiny words "Over here, buttmunch" scrawled in handwriting that looked a little too much like Terrys'.

The Vikings are here." The left beach, about a mile off the X. Small green pins represents the ships.

"Thusly, we can hit them with four of the six 'pults, to scatter them and put the twins to work. If all else fails, we start lighting shit on fire like there's no tomorrow." All six grin at the snide comment, and begin to gear up.

"Twins, get on Toothless with Hiccup," Zander yells, now sporting fierce battle armour atop his usual red garb, "Sprinkle your fairy dust from the skies, and you'll get more range."

"Right!" The twins shout in unison, wearing the same gear as Zander, except for a few differences. Purple and grey, as well as the fact that each is carrying a large pouch, filled with a strange dark green power. "Knockout powder," Terry informs Hiccup evilly, "Sure to put anything smaller than a whale to sleep in a matter of seconds. We were up all night charming it!"

"Don't tell Emera!" Tammy hisses, attaching a few more bags to Toothless's saddle. Hiccup laughs and nods.

Emera was constantly nagging the twins to act responsible, something everyone knew was never going to happen.

Growing up with four younger sisters had caused Emera to become very uptight and naggy. The twins always disobeyed here, if not only to spite the laws she lay down.

Hiccup occasionally played the "Let's go do stuff Emera doesn't want us to do" game, but preferred to stay out of the fray along with Lyle and Zander.

Everyone seems to be wearing the same thing, except for a few different colours to show where the six leaders are. Large gauntlets on the arms are a must, as are shoulder covers and leg braces. Hiccup has his riding gear overtop, and the twins are carrying a few magical items from the dark pit of mystery they called a house.

Toothless has battle armour covering his belly and arms, but the metal on the dragon is kept to a minimum. Hiccup and the other five also have their now usual cloaks behind them.

People run around, preparing to head to the catapults, putting armour on, sharpening blades.

Ah, the sweet smell of chaos in the morning. It did Hiccups heart good to see his people actually working together other than screwing around for most of the day.

One odd thing is that there seemed to be a larger amount of people working. "Okay, where'd all the new guys come from?" He asks the twins accusingly. The grin and shrug. "Clones, mostly. They're good at fighting, and can't die. There's less of a chance of someone actually dying, if we do it this way."

"Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

Soon enough –too soon in everyone's opinion- they stand, ready for battle at the gates of their home.

There is some tense silence among the crowd, the calm before the storm.

"LET'S GO WHOOP SOME ASS!" Zander yells, to which the crowd shouts in anticipation. "We'll try and reason with them one more time." Tammy shouts, as Toothless grumbles about the two extra passengers. "When you see the purple explosion, COME OUT CURSING!" She yells, as Toothless takes flight.

Usually Hiccup would have been happy to have taken a fight during sunrise. Any other day, he would have been whooping and hollering in joy.

Today was not any other day.

Their faces are grim; nobody actually wants to go to war.

Whoever did, really?

The left beach rises into view, and the twins' chuckle darkly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tammy asks Hiccup, with a rare note of sincerity. "Hell yes." He grins back.

"Well, then, let's go."

Hiccup guides Toothless overtop the beach, as the twins unattached their safety lines from the dragon.

"See you at dinner, Hiccup!" Tammy shouts over the howling winds, and with that, the twins launch themselves off the Night Fury's back.

To anyone down below, it would seem like the two had a death wish. Hiccup, on the other hand, knew that the blondes could jump off of –well, - anything really, and not even come close to being in pain. In fact, he can hear them whooping and hollering in delight as they face what should be certain death.

Hiccup circles around the beach, keeping an eye from the skies.

With a crash that only the twins could manage, Terry and Tammy hit the stone beach. Toothless simply snorts, unimpressed.

Hiccup watches, as the twins attempt to reason, and also as Stoick almost decapitates Terry. He grumbles as the twins back off from the mountain of a man.

He grimly moans, as Tammy sends a long trailing purple explosion straight into the sky from her hands. He smiles, on the other hand, as Toothless begins to take a steep dive.

Wind: shrieking.

Ground: coming closer with every second.

Heart: racing.

Almost two seconds before impact, Hiccup pulls up, sending Toothless screaming toward the startled Vikings.

The twins throw up one hand each, and as Toothless shrieks through the camp, Hiccup grabs one twin per arm. The momentum lifts the twins, and forces them back onto Toothless's back.

"SEE YOU LATER, STOICK!" Tammy taunts, as Terry pulls a few faces at the enraged Viking leader. Toothless pulls out of his death dive, and the four are gone, too high in the clouds to get hit.

"Oh, dude, that actually worked!" Hiccup shouts over the shrieking winds.

"I KNOW!" Tammy laughs, "For once, one of Terry's crackpot schemes WORKED!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

Hiccup groans, and rolls his eyes as his passengers begin to bicker once again. The speed decreases, as Toothless makes a wide banking turn, sending the four back towards the Vikings. Large rocks fall upon the Vikings, scattering them.

"Alright, let's see what our magic fairy dust can REALLY DO!" Terry shouts, tearing a package open with his teeth. Tammy and Hiccup grin, and do the same.

A black cloud flings itself from the Night Furies back, accompanied by evil laughter, and perhaps the muffled cry of "TAKE THIS, VIKING MORONS!" The cloud descends upon the Vikings, and the plan seems to be going perfectly.

Then, the unexpected happens. As it must.

As soon as the sleeping powder comes even close to reaching the Vikings, a strong force shoves it away.

"What the..." The twins mumble, as the powder floats away, harmless.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING? I TESTED IT MYSELF!"

"One of these guys has some serious power on them..." Tammy mumbles.

"BANK LEFT!" Terry suddenly shouts, pointing to the large hammer coming straight for the dragon.

Too late, I'm afraid.

A smacking sound, and a dragons' roar of pain.

"SHIT!" Tammy shrieks, as the four start spiralling. "We're going down!" Terry adds, as the grey ground comes closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Black.


	6. Whoops

"OH GREAT ODIN!" Tammy gasps, pulling herself out from under the unconscious dragon. "DOES THAT BLOODY THING EVER BATHE?" She makes a large show of gagging, as she forces her way free.

"No, I don't think he does, sister." Terry shouts from the tree above, having gotten stuck there on the way down.

He leaps to the forest floor, with the grace of a cat, and looks around for Hiccup.

"OI! SMALL, THIN AND GENIUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Terry hollers, waking Toothless from a rather nice dream.

A groan, and Hiccup frees himself from the dreaded thorn bush that had been holding him captive. "FOUND 'IM!" Tammy shouts, yanking the red head to his feet. "Seriously, dude. As soon as this ass munch war is over, you're giving your overgrown lizard a bath."

Hiccup rolls his eyes, and throws back an insult of his own. "Yeah, you should have one too!"

"Oh, burn sister!"

"Wow. Really witty. I'm in so much emotional pain right now."  
All three laugh, and slowly begin to wander back to the heat of the battle.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Terry?"

"Of course, sister."

"No. Really, brother. I should lead. I'm positive that the left beach is the other way!"

"No way, see we just take a left here and-"

He suddenly stops, as he finds himself face to face with a newly sharpened axe.  
"Holy shit."

"Hello." Stoik grins, as the three back up, grinning nervously. "Hey, Stoik!" Tammy laughs, "I told you we'd see you soon! What a coincidence!"

"Hoods off." He snarls.

"Well, I'm sure we do not actually have to remove our-"

Another growl and an axe to the throat shuts Terry up faster than his sister ever could.

The three groan, and flip their hoods off.

Silence, as Stoik sees the third human of the group.

"Hiccup..." He mummers, dropping to his knees. "You're one of... them?"

Hiccup gulps, and grins guiltily. Toothless growls, and moves forward next to his master. "A dragon... ASTRID WAS RIGHT!" He shouts, standing again in a fit of rage. The twins jump back, as Stoick starts swinging the axe in anger.

"Thor almighty, Hiccup," Tammy whispers snidely, "How the hell did this guy make you?"

"I really have no idea." He sniggers back. The twins hide grins behind their hands, as Stoik regains control.

"Astrid was right." He repeats to himself, "You really did train a dragon. Everyone just thought she was insane with jealousy, BUT SHE WAS RIGHT!"

"Alright!" Tammy shouts, annoyed at the man's rambling, "We get it! She was right! Moving on now!" Hiccup sniggers, as Terry slaps her arm lightly. "No making fun of the deranged Viking, sister." He winks.

Stoik growls, as more Vikings emerge from the darkness of the woods.

A large blond man, missing two limbs, large beard.

A tall muscular man, black hair, gruff expression, no beard, but thin black stubble.

A small old woman, with a staff taller than herself, grey hair.

And finally, a small vengeful blond, with blue eyes knotted into a glare.

" 'Ello Blondie!" Tammy grins, waving at Astrid. "Her name's Astrid." Hiccup whispers to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay."

She turns to Astrid, who glares steely at her. "'Ello, Blondie." She grins again. "You're blonde too!" Astrid growls, stepping forward to face a certain amused magician. "Yeah," Tammy shrugs, "But I don't act like it!"

The girls stare each other down, until Stoik loses what little patience he had. "Enough!" He shouts, scaring all four teens into silence.

He turns to the tiny, frail woman, and waves her forward. Terry examines the woman, and nudges his partners in crime.

"She's the one with magic," He whispers, "She deflected the sleeping powder. Be cautious sister, she may be more powerful than we."

"That little woman? Surly you're kidding brother!"

"Just be careful."

Tammy nods, as the elder steps forward, producing small... something's... from the folds of her cloak.

Two small bands of gold, with a blood red stone set in the middle. Simply designed, yet somehow elegant.

The twins both cringe away, staring at the bands in horror. Hiccup looks at them in confusion, as they both glare at the harmless looking –though rather gaudy- pieces of jewellery. "Don't let it touch you!" Tammy hisses to her brother, who responds with "I'm not stupid, I know that."

The Vikings advance on the three, as Toothless growls in protest. The twins' eyes flash into the usual snakelike slits, as they each begin the spells.

Magic grows thick in the air, as the Vikings look at the twins in a mixture of fear and amazement. They back in front of Hiccup, as flames encase both their hands. "If all else fails," Tammy grins, holding a flame in her palms.

"Start lighting shit on fire like there's no tomorrow." Terry concludes, quoting their sister.

Fire branches out from their hands, on a collision course with the Vikings. They all jump out of the way, and roll across the ground. "Now, this has been fun!" Tammy giggles, as the Vikings slowly rise to their feet.

"But we really must be going."

Trees cackle in the back ground, burnt to naught but black ash by the twins.

They grab Hiccups arm, and turn to run, almost smacking into Gobber. "Where ya' going?" He sneers, holding up his hand-turned-axe. "The party's just getting started."

The three back into each other, as the Vikings corer them.

"Shit." Tammy mumbles, "Brother, this is all your fault."

"Not. The. Time. Sister."

Stoik whips out a hand with almost inhuman reflexes, and grabs Hiccups arm, dragging him away from the others. He puts up a faint protest, but is forced to his father nonetheless.

It takes the threat of death, and even a few threats of tying them to a tree to rot, but eventually the twins decide that they have no choice but to offer their arms, and have the bracelets put on. The rings instantly shrink in size, instantly drowning any hope of removal. Hiccup swears he sees their eyes turn black, but in a split second they're back to normal.

Albeit, clutching their wrists and hissing in pain, but normal.

For the twins.

They stagger, and fall to their knees. "We always get double the pain, huh?" Tammy mutters darkly. Her brother chuckles, and the twins regain standing position.

There is a tense silence, save for the dragons' growling. "You are going to regret this, Stoik the vast." Tammy hisses, drawing close to the Vikings face. "You and your pitiful tribe are going down, by our hands. And I will enjoy every minute of it." Spitelout grabs a twin per arm, and marches them off toward the left beach.

In the opposite direction they had been going.

"Told you so." Tammy grins to her brother as the four are forced deeper into the woods.

Eventually Hiccup worms his way from his father's grasp, and he attempt a conversation with the twins, who had long since been released by Spitelout.

"What are those things?" He asks, staring down at the bracelets.

"Um, long explanation, or short?"

"Long, if you please."

"Alright. So, magicians are built differently from humans, blah, blah, we know that. The main difference is that while your bodies run off food, water and such, ours runs off of our own inner magic. That's the reason we don't have to sleep as much as you."

Tammy stops for a dramatically long breath, before launching back into explaining again.

"These pieces of shit," She holds up the bracelet attached to her left arm, "Blocks the magic from spreading. Thusly, not only do these stop us from using our magic, it also will kill us in... Three days time if we don't get them off." She flinches at the last part, but quickly regains her composer.

"So, yeah. We're kind of screwed at the moment. These things are extremely rare, I have no idea how she was able to get frigging two of them. I do plan on finding out, though."

She sighs, tired. "When the gem turns black, we're dead."

Hiccup shakes his head, worried. "You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was." Her face solemn, perhaps a little pained. Her brother claps her on the back, and laughs. "NO BROODING SISTER! We'll get these off and get home soon enough!" She returns his smile, and grabs both the guys' arms, linking them to hers.

Astrid glares at the three behind their backs, hatred and jealousy burning holes in her eyes. It should be her who was laughing with Hiccup, it should be her that punched him playfully, taught him what torture devices were being used.

It should have been her.

She'd always love him. He was smart, funny, and never hit on her relentlessly like Snot-faced Snotlout. She never noticed it at the time, but when she had found that dragon she was almost wishing for him to teach her about it, to soar with him...

It should have been her.

It will be her. Astrid would make sure of that.

A/N Okay, explanation time. I would have posted sooner, but both my cat and my dog died during the past week, both of which were 15 years old and very close to me. I really can't write when I'm sad, because my muse goes off to cry in the corner with the rest of me.

On the upside, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you helped me get writing again. ILY ALL!


	7. Of gold and scarlet

Clang.

Clang.

Clang.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, WILL YOU STOP THROWING THAT BLOODY ROCK?"

"No! THERE'S NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"

"Well find something else Hiccup!"

The boys glare at each other, hating their cellmate at the moment.

It was better than what Tammy had, Hiccup supposed, as she was stuck alone on the other side of the ship. Alone. "I still can't hear her." Terry moans, cradling his head in his hands.

Hiccup had soon figured out that the twins had always kept in contact, even when one was on the other side of their island.

Of course, now that the twins were human for the first time in their lives, they had lost many abilities that they had considered normal. They were used to constantly having access to the others thoughts and ideas, almost like having one mind split between two bodies.

Now that the magic was gone, they, for the first time since birth, were truly without the other. That fact scared Terry to no end.

"What if she's dead? Or mortally wounded? WHAT IF THEY KILLED HER?" Hiccup groans, as Terry continues to freak out in the corner.

Eventually he snidely points out, "If she was dead, wouldn't you be too?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Fists begin to fly.

Tammy hangs upside down from the rafters of her cell, wondering if the boys were at each other's throat yet. Her bracelet bears the scars of bite, claw, and other torture marks. Eventually Tammy remembered that the only way the bracelet would open was with human blood. Rather disgusting, but necessary.

She hears the calamity of fighting from the other side of the ship, and she sniggers. "Called it." She grins to herself.

"Called what?" A hate filled voice hisses from the dark.

"The guys are fighting, and I called it." She grins, happy to have something to talk to after a full two and a half days of silence.

Even if that something was hiding in the shadows like a demon.

"Fighting? Isn't that bad?"

"Nah, they battle all the time back home. Worst they've ever had was a graze on the arm. I actually had to feel that too." She laughs, gazing down at the small scar on her right arm. "Hiccup went bat shit crazy, shouting apologies for hours!"

She burst out laughing, remembering the red heads expression when he found that he had wounded not one, but both the twins. Such horror should only be showed by a man facing death, not one who has barley breached the skin.

"What a wuss!" She completes. The figure growls, and steps into the light.

"Oh, hi Blondie." Tammy says indifferently to Astrid. She growls at the name, but lets it slide. "You're going to get to see your brother isn't that nice?" She hisses, as Stoik lumbers into the hallway.

"What? That bastard? Sure, what the hell." Tammy shrugs. Stoik cracks open the barred door, and Tammy flips herself rightwards, falling to the wooden floor.

Tammy`s clunking leather boots sound odd against the wooden surface, compared to the Vikings soft padded shoes. She walks with her head held high, an unusual demeanour for a prisoner. Astrid grumbles behind her, as they reach the cell the boys are in.

"Bitch." They greet her, standing from their obvious fight.

"Asshole," She directs to her brother, "Skinny bastard." She says to Hiccup.

Though to anyone, it would appear they were simply insulting each other, but in reality, the names and jibes were secret for "I'm okay, and you?"

The boys are lead out, as when the Vikings turn for a split second, the twins quickly give each other a quick inspection, making sure their other half was still in one piece.

Hiccup grins; happy the twins were together again.

Also, happy that Terry would stop his insane rambling.

Bonus.

The three are walked out onto the deck of the ship, where most of the Vikings stand. Stoick pulls his son close to him, leaving the twins to stand alone. Tammy pulls a face, imitating Stoicks gruff expression, and causing Hiccup to need to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Stoik sees, and growls. Tammy grins and slowly slides away, hiding behind her brother.

Hiccup gazes around expectedly, wondering why exactly they were there. The twins, assuming from their bored expressions, are wondering the exact same thing. "So, are we here for a reason, or can we just go?" Tammy sneers, tapping her foot. Gobber stifles a laugh behind his hook, amused that such a small person could speak to such a man like Stoik the Vast without a single hint of fear.

The leader of the Hairy Hooligans sneers right back to the tiny blonde, and waves a rather large woman forward.

Tall, very muscular, black hair, green eyes. A malicious smile across thin lips.

The twins' eyes widen a fraction at the sight of her, a small second of fear, and their faces quickly return to a passive boredom. "You called this bitch?" Tammy laughs. "That's the best you've got?"

Stoik frowns, as that was the exact opposite reaction of what he had wanted. Both twins start laughing, as the woman steps forward with a nasally "You should have more respect for your mother."

"Mother?" Terry chokes, bending over with laughter. "You tied us to a mast, and shipped us out to die! You're no more our mother than a ROCK!"

"You're our stepmother anyways!" Tammy throws in, leaning against her brother's back to stay upright.

Hiccup's eyes widen, he'd known that the twins had been tied to a ships mast and sent out to sea, but he'd never known it was their own stepmother who had ordered such a gruesome fate. The woman's face sinks into a frown, as she was expecting her children to be happy at the site of her. "We got over you years ago lady." Tammy grins, her eyes narrowing. "We decided we hated you the moment you sent us to die."

The woman scowls, matching Tammy's hateful glare exactly. Terry groans, rolling his eyes. Hiccup watches the scene play out in front of him, in a mixture of confusion and pity. Tammy twitches, and snaps the connection, breaking under her stepmother's glare.

The woman grins, and walks toward her children, who shrink away. She snaps her wrist, clutching Tammy's, and lifting the growling girl off the ground.

Her leather boots swing, inches off the ground. Tammy looks down, amused. Her eyes widen in surprise, as a small clicking can be heard. Her mouth twists into a grin, and she glares into the green eyes, and uses her free hand to lift herself to eye level.

"How long have you had that cut on your hand?" Tammy laughs, as a small red line of blood carves its way down her arm. Terry grins, as his sister is dropped to the ground, the remains of the bracelet crumbling in her hand.

Stoic's eyes widen in fear, and he clutches his son closer. Tammy helps her brother from the cursed bracelet, and the twins turn on the Viking chief.

"So," Terry grins, "Are you going to let Hiccup go?"

"Or are we going to have to whoop your ass?"

Stoik draws his axe, and the Vikings, ever alert, take a few moments to realise what exactly was going on. By then, Tammy's got Stoik pinned to the ground, and Hiccup's halfway across the deck, dragged around by Terry.

"NO!" Hiccup shrieks, "Toothless!" He chokes out, as Terry drags him farther across the deck, Tammy not far behind. The Vikings shout in rage and begin charging. "We'll get him later!" Tammy shouts, as the twins, whooping and hollering, bolt across the deck, and leap off the side of the ship.

Into a cloud of purple mist, to Hiccup's surprise.

The last thing any of them heard was the angry shouts of the Vikings, the twin's stepmother shrieking, and, if one were to listen closely, the tortured screaming of a certain chief, as his only son, once again, ran from him.

HOLY SHIT? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? AN UPDATE? Surely this cannot be! Yes. I HAVE UPDATED! Now pigs shall fly, and the devil needs to learn how to ice skate. SO anyway. Sorry about... the bloody long time. (This chapter sux btw) So sorry, BLAME LAPPIE crashing! The bloody thing overheats if you breath in it's general direction, or look at it funny. D:


	8. Stories in the night

A whooshing of air, and a purple portal springs into view, shattering the green of the forest. Three yelling figures blast out of the purple haze, and crash into the ground below.

"Ohh... goddamn... frigging... shitlet... cakes." Tammy mumbles, not even sure what she was saying. Though Hiccup, pumping with adrenaline, is up and jumping.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He shrieks, happy to be free. Until, as observant as he was, he realises that his rescuers are still on the ground, unmoving. He watches them, and sighs in relief as their chests move slightly. Up, down, up, down.

"Guys?" He shouts, crouching to their level.

"Uner deciendra mec twandra." Tammy slurs, jabbering in a language Hiccup had never heard before.

He grumbles, and leans back on a tree, "They still have Toothless." He moans, covering his eyes from the setting suns glare. Terry sits up, and looks around, a tired glint in his eyes. "We'll get him back, don't you worry." He replies, "And then, to appease my troll of a sister, we'll give him a bath." Hiccup laughs, as Terry helps his sister to stand. "Wash the Viking stench off him." She smirks.

Both twins groan, swaying slightly as they try to stay upright. "Ugh. Bullshiitttttttt..." Terry groans, cradling his head in his hands. The three glance around their surroundings, and curse, realizing that they were on the wrong side of the island. "Oh, that's frigging perfect." Tammy grumbles.

Hiccup looks up at the sky, and notes the setting sun. "We'll never get home before dark." He notes, with a small moan. "Let's set up camp then." The twins grumble in unison. Terry quickly wanders around the clearing, placing small purple stones around in a circle mumbling protective enchantments, followed by disappearing into the forest for gathering supplies.

His sister, on the other hand, pulls a small tent from her cloak pocket, explaining about shrinking spells and such to a confused Hiccup, and begins to set it up manually. When Hiccup inquires as to why she doesn't use her magic, she glares at him, and responds with a simple: "I would, but my magic is a little preoccupied with keeping my insides from turning to mush."

That, well, that shut Hiccup up for a few seconds. A slight smirk, and Tammy returns to the setting of the tent.

After around ten minutes of cursing and collapsing tents, Hiccup takes over for her with a kind "Maybe I could help, I've been camping before."

"I don't get how mortals can do without magic. It's too damn hard." She whines as Hiccup inserts the final peg. He chuckles, and sits back to inspect his handiwork.

One lopsided tent, haphazardly leaning off a tree in an attempt to stay upright.

"Yep." Tammy says blandly, looking at what should have been shelter. "Totally the work of an avid camper."

Hiccup simply glares, as the tent sinks to the ground with a groan.

"Sleeping under the stars never hurt anyone."

"True. Tents are for wusses anyway." Tammy agrees, settling into a crouch. A sudden silence, and Hiccup shoots a knowing glance at her bent form. "You're going to make Terry do it when he gets back, aren't you?" He asks, leaning against a tree.

"Yep."

"So he's better at setting up tents than you?"

"Nope."

...

"Perfect."

"Done." Terry shrugs, standing from the peg. His sister and friend stare in open mouthed shock at the fully stable, perfect tent. "Wha-huza-WHAT?" Tammy stutters. "Since when did you know how to set up a tent?"

"Since I tried doing things without magic."

"Since you started to do things the hard way."

"It's not my fault you're lazy."

"It's not my fault you're bad at sorcery."

Hiccup rolls his eyes, and simply crawls closer to the fire, which was also made by Terry. "Note to self." He yawned, "When going camping, bring Terry, not Tammy."

The twins continue to bicker, eventually shrieking gibberish at each other. Eventually they calm, falling into place to the left of Hiccup.

Hours pass, as the crescent moon rises higher, bathing the forest in a sliver glow.

Tammy yawns, and slumps, leaning against her brother, who shifts to accustom himself to the added weight to his shoulder. Small snores are heard, as the boys look into the fire in silence. The darkness is kept at bay by their little fire, the demons repelled by magic.

"Are you okay?" Terry asks suddenly, his black eyed gaze never moving from the fire. Hiccup nods slightly, and props his chin atop his hand. "I will be when we get Toothless back." He responds.

"We'll get him back, but I'm not asking if you will be okay, I'm asking if you _are_ alright."

"I'm f-fine."

"No you aren't."

"Why do you say that?"

"You just saw your father two years after running away. Not to mention the fact that he cannot be very happy with you. If I were you, I would defiantly not be okay."

"You saw your mum, right? So you must be going through the same thing."

"Step mother dude. Our actual mum's six feet under. Same with dad. Neither of the people we used to live with were our actual parents. Besides, it's been seven years. We've moved on. We've had time to. You haven't."

"Alright. Maybe I'm a little miserable. I just want things to go back to the way they were. If someone dies during this..."

"They won't."

"How do you know? Someone could die in the next two seconds!"

"As long as I'm still alive, as long as I still stand, no one will come even close to hurting my family. No-one is going to die. "

"How do you know you won't?"

The question hangs in the air. Fire cackles in the silence, throwing the boys' faces into a grim shadow.

"Nothing mortal can kill me."

It's spoken with such grim determination, Hiccup lets the subject drop. "Thank you." He says shakily. "For helping me, giving me another start. Accepting Toothless. All of it."

"Don't thank me." Terry responds. "It's what we do. We've seen too many people die in our years," He looks down at his sister, and shifts her unconscious weight slightly "I'm not about to let more pass on before their time."

"Who?"

"What do you mean, who?"

"Who have you seen... pass?"

"Our sister."

"Your sister?"

"Little Morella. Another of fathers... experiments. He tried to see- ugh. It's incredibly complicated magic, more than Tammy and I know of."

"Your father has... experiments? Who was he anyway?" Hiccup was slowly beginning to realise he didn't truly know the twins at all... now was as good a time as any to find out, he supposed.

"Our father is... well... um. You may laugh, it's kind of hard to believe."

"Who is he?"

"Loki."

"As in... the god?"

"Yep."

"You're joking."

"Wish I was."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yep. Did you just assume we have studied and trained in the magical arts for fun?"

"... Kinda."

"Well. You learn something new every day."

"I still can't believe it. Ugh... that is... that's messed up."

"Yep. You'll get used to it."

"... And he does experiments?"

"That's why Tammy and I are here."

"Really?"

"Pretty much. You see, when a god comes down to earth and um... er..."

"Has some fun with a mortal?"

"Exactly. When that happens, the child will always have exactly half the power of a god. Our father, Loki, wanted to see if he could cheat that. He succeeded, and technically made me. The problem was that the human body cannot take that much power without, to put it in the nicest terms, exploding. So, in a last ditch effort, he split me in half. The other half is Tammy. This is why we can hear each other's thoughts, feel the others pain. We literally are two halves of a whole."

"Wow... Wow!"

"That's what most people say. Anyway, Loki tried the same thing five years later, this time leaving the person intact. The result was Morella. She only lived about a month before... the magic took over and escaped."

"She blew up?"

"Exactly."

"... That's disturbing."

"You think? So. Yeah. That's us. Father'll come back for us when we're seventeen, so he'll show up in four months and six days. After that, well, I have no idea. We'll have to come up with some excuse to stay on earth for a while longer."

Silence after that. Hiccup stares into the fire, pondering the dark past of his friends.

"Well. That wasn't awkward in the slightest!" Terry grins, shoving his sister enough to wake her up.

"Asshole." She grunts, standing. Terry laughs, a smirk playing across his face. With a disgruntled sneer, Tammy shoves him backwards, so that he falls to the ground with a surprised "SHIT!" And a large smacking noise.

Tammy takes one look at the tent, sneers, and climbs the nearby tree instead. "Freaking monkey." Her brother grumbles, taking full advantage of the open tent.

A large branch falls from the tree, landing perfectly on the tent. Terry shrieks in terror, and his sister calls down with an "I HEARD THAT." Terry throws a stone, Tammy another branch, stone, branch, stone, branch, it goes on.

Hiccup decides to sleep outside that night.

A/N

*hides behind Hiccup* DON'T KILL ME. Holy shit, is this an update? FROM MOI? I'm so sorry guys! SO, SO SORRY! I meant to update faster, really I did, but I had exams, then a trip to Quebec, then the rest of school caught up with me, then a new puppy to deal with, and ugh... I`ve been so busy! This chapter fought me tooth and claw as well, I hate writing about histories and not having it go anywhere! But, I thought it was about damn time I got all of this said. Don`t worry, next chapter will have a raid on the Vikings to get a certain dragon, and there WILL BE ASS KICKING. I`ll update faster, I promise!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and anyone who still likes me after my totally asshole move of not updating.

ILY ALL!


	9. In Which a Tragedy Occurs

**Chapter nine:**

**In which a tragedy occurs. **

Morning crept across the island, like an unwanted friend showing up to dinner.

Loudly and unannounced.

Somehow, with the perfected drunken swagger of three people running off of two hours of sleep, the trio broke camp and began the longish journey to casa de Misfits.

The stretch was mostly peaceful, save for sometime near noon when both twins just _had_ to sword fight with one another because _god Hiccup these twigs are perfect look at them_!

Not the best day ever, what with yesterdays chaos still looming above their heads like a sombre cloud of irritation and mild fear, but it was certainly far from the worst any of them had ever had.

And then, as it must, everything went to hell.

Literally.

"Odin, am I the only one ready to go pass out for a few hours?" Tammy snickered, skipping her way along the well worn path. "Nope," Hiccup replied softly, mulling over what he had heard the night previous.

"We're around... five minutes from the village, right?" Terry inquires to his sister, pulling on her obnoxious rat-nest hair in an attempt to gain her attention. She shrieks lightly at this, slapping at his hand with more force than was probably necessary.

"More like ten, if you keep being a slow ass." The girl smirks, flicking her twin's nose before darting away.

"Enough with the shenanigans woma- wait."

His tone drops from mild irritation to all out fear. Both twins tense.

And of course Hiccup stands there like a tool wondering what the hell is going on.

"You hear that?" Tammy hisses, crouching low to the ground.

"Yeah."

"Uh, guys, what are you talking abou-"

"SHOOSH." Tammy honest to god shrieks at him, and of course the ex Viking shooshes instantly.

Worry sets Hiccups brow now, watching as the twins, his friends, bend low to the ground and listen intently.

"They're up to something." Terry mutters, more to himself than anything.

No prizes for guessing who they are.

"Oh, big time." His counterpart adds, perking up her head. "Sounds like they're moving something. Something massive. Hiccup?"

"What?" The red head says, confused as ever.

"What types of machinery does Berk have? Like, _big_ machines."

A pause.

"Uh. Gobber was working on something..."

His companions exchange worried glances.

"What kind of _something_ Hiccup?"

A massive whirling, followed by a sharp CRACK off in the distance.

"A catapult kind of something."

Three sets of eyes narrow and then widen within the second of the other. A massive shadow passes over the three, as a literal flaming ball of rock flies over their heads.

Time slows.

The twins are moving. Faster than is humanly possible. Yelling at each other. Rising into the air, bolting towards the threat at supersonic speed.

They're going to try and stop it.

The key word being _try_.

Hiccup can only watch as the two tiny dots that were his friends flail about around the flaming ball of sure-fire death, screeching like harpies. He can tell it's going too fast for them to stop it in the state they're in, and can see _exactly _where this is going.

He also can only watch as the flaming hunk of stone careens right into what was certainly the middle of their village. There's a catastrophic boom, loud enough to pop Hiccups ear drums.

Everything goes quiet for the red head, muted. Sounds like someone had turned down the volume of a tv.

And things are starting to sink in.

Oh.

Oh _shit._

Tammy's off like a rocket, a purple blur in the sky, while Terry bolts down to Hiccup at half the speed. Without really thinking, Hiccup allows Terry to grab him by the skinny wrists and hoist him into the sky.

Hiccup can't help but look down, and watches as a giant plume of smoke and ash, along with various other debris, washes over the land below. The boys look at each other with wide eyes, not without various degrees of shock.

Terry unsteadily drops them both to the ground, too tired to keep both of them aloft. They break into a sprint as dust settles around them, jumping over toppled trees and stones.

They can hear a screaming on the wind. It's Tammy. Though it seems nigh impossible Terry doubles his speed. The air is thick with smoke and ash, the ground is littered with chunks of wood in an assortment of colours. Hiccup can pick out the purple and greys of the twins home, the green of his own, the red of Zander's.

"You said you had _protection _for the village!" Hiccup shouts, the amount of damage hitting him in full.

"_We did._" Terry spits back, "When the magic stopped flowing because of the bracelets, the entire shield short circuited itself."

Tammy's still shrieking in the background, as the boys get closer they begin to make out words.

"_FUCK NO YOU DO NOT DIE ON ME, NOT NOW, NOT TODAY, NOT __**EVER**__!_" Her voice is high and hysterical, bordering on pleading and panicking. Hiccup can only stare, wide eyed, at the ruins of the village as it looms over the horizon.

In an odd state of clarity, he scans the scene.

The first, and most prominent, change is that everything has been _leveled_. There is nothing left, save the piles of what used to be houses and a fire or... eight.

And of course the massive stone smack in the _center of town_.

Tammy's on her knees in front of a figure, a tiny dot of purple among the grey. She's grabbing at the persons shoulders, as they lay in the wreckage of midnight blue planks.

Hiccup realises, with a sinking feeling, they're in what used to be Emera's house.

Terry rushes to his twin, and kneels next to her, looking down as well. Hiccup can hear Tammy sobbing now, choking out pleas and prayers. "Oh god, no, no, please no, don't leave me, don't leave us, Emera please, open your eyes, _please_, Emera oh gods _please open your fucking eyes_."

Emera's not moving.

Hiccup stumbles over to them, and sits to Terry's left. He can see Emera now, see her scratched face and crushed torso. He can see recently shed tears running down her face, and a hole in her chest revealing a heart that had just stopped beating. Tammy's hands are stained red with blood from where she had tried to stop the bleeding and failed.

Hiccup can't move, can't breathe. Someone's dead. Someone is fucking dead because of _him_.

Tammy chokes off another sob, and begins to stand, stumbling around in the general direction of the main hall. The boys follow her, in a state of disbelief.

The entire structure's caved in, the roof's completely gone.

Tammy starts calling names, moving rubble out of the way, desperate and hopeless.

"LYLE? ZANDER? REYNA? KATIE? SHIT, GUYS,_ PLEASE_?"

They search for hours.

Terry just... stops, halfway through searching lifting a wooden beam. Hiccup looks at him, expression a mix of fear and sadness.

It's not just someone that's dead. It's everyone.

They're the only ones left.

Tammy claws her way out of the wreckage, tears running down her face. "There were... no survivors, were there?" She asks her brother quietly. He nods, and just silently pulls her into a hug.

She sobs. Like a little girl. It's not pretty, it's not endearing, it's ugly and massive and such a raw release of feelings and _hopelessness_ that breaks your heart into tiny shards.

At some point she soundlessly reaches for Hiccup, snares his arm and forcibly drags him into the borderline clinging hug because _god I just need to know you're here and breathing right now and that you're not going anywhere just please don't go anywhere yet_.

They stand there, among the dead and the dirt just clinging to each other for minutes.

Tammy eventually stops crying, turning to heavy sniffling instead.

And then pain turns to sorrow.

And then sorrow to anger.

The clinging ends as abruptly as it started, with Tammy suddenly ceasing all noise and stomping over to where the purple monstrosity she had called home used to be with a facial expression of barely held rage.

She's quiet, as the boys follow, her small hands shifting dirt and planks away, searching. "Where is it?" The blonde hisses to herself. With a triumphant shout, she rips one of her swords from the wreckage, stirring dust and dirt and god knows what else in the process.

"And what exactly are we planning to do with that?" Terry asks her gently, watching as she inspects the blade for damage.

"Well I don't know about you," She says casually, taking a practice swing. "But I'm going for a little murder spree, followed by a light lunch."

And with that she saunters into the woods, face passive and calm, dragging the sword behind her.

Hiccup stutters, rushing after her. "You can't just go and _kill_ them all!" He dances around the debris, doing his best not to trip. "There are still some of them who are innocent! You don't need to murder them! What happened to not killing people?" He's hysterical, pleading.

She really can't find a fuck to give at this point.

"That went out the fucking window, when Emera went down, when they _all_ went down." Tammy hisses, never breaking march towards the beach. "And now..." She trails slightly, and turns towards her brother with a deranged smile. "Bitches are going to _bleed_."

Terry looks as shocked as Hiccup at this point, and joins the chorus of holy-shit-what-the-hell-are-you-thinking as the tree line thins and the lapping of waves can be heard nearby.

Tammy struts out of the woods with a hand full of sword and a brain full of empty. The boys have the mind to stay back, Hiccup especially. Stoic's standing next to the catapult with this shit-eating grin, looking as if he'd just won the war. The twins step mother stood next to him, tall and proud.

Together they turn to Tammy, and the black haired woman honest to god _cackles_ and walks forward as if to hug her stepchild.

She gets two feet away from the teen before shit hits the fan.

Faster than anyone could blink, literally, Tammy slashes her sword haphazardly.

There's a thunk, and the sound of pebbles being displaced as the now headless body of the woman falls to the ground. Tammy's bloodied face cracks into a deranged smile, and she begins _laughing_.

Hiccup watches in morbid fascination, Terry gaps like a fish beside him.

Stoic takes a step back, as the girl stalks toward him with murder and tears in her eyes.

"You killed them!" She shrieks through the laughter, swinging at the man. He barely manages to deflect her sword with his axe, and the metal comes together with an audible _CLANG_.

"THEY'RE _DEAD_."

CLANG.

"AND IT'S _ALL_ YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

CLANG.

"I'LL FUCKING _KILL YOU_."

CLANG.

The rest of the tribe can only watch in morbid fascination, mirroring Hiccup's own. Tammy's fighting, but not as she usually would. She's not relying on magic, but instead is working towards smashing as many things as she possibly can in the amount of time she's got before rage once again turns to sorrow. It's brutal and nasty and not as (for lack of a better term,) stylized as her usual sparring techniques. She's acting as if she wants to beat Stoik into a bloody pulp, until he's an unrecognizable _smear_ on the ground.

And all the while, the deranged _laughter_ echo's around the beach.

She's not focusing on killing him, but it will inevitably happen.

She damn well would have if Terry hadn't intervened.

As she rears back to take another shot, a hand is suddenly catching her arm, and her twin is by her side. He appears out of thin air, just shaking his head sadly. Her gaze shifts to him, glare softening at the sight of her twin.

The laughter dims.

It morphs into a strangled choking sound, and then to crying once again. Tammy rips her arm from his grasp, and takes a deep breath.

She never gets the chance to exhale.

Before anyone on the beach can comprehend, there's a sword sticking out of Tammy's chest. Terry is shrieking in pain, his own chest stained red through his clothes. Tammy just... stares at the metal protruding from her, purple eyes quickly dimming before both her and her brother flop to the ground gracelessly.

Behind her stands Astrid, emotionless, bloodied, and swordless.

At this point, Hiccup really doesn't care if he gets caught because it's now official that _all of his friends are dead isn't that just perfect_. So he decides to throw caution to the wind and runs right into the middle of the tribe who hated him, to go see the dead bodies of the only people who ever really cared for him as a person.

Terry's face is screwed up in pain, Tammy's is just... confused is the word to describe it.

Hiccup's given himself over to shock at this point, and just gracelessly falls to his knees next to them.

It's over.

It's so completely over it's not even funny.

He takes one of their hands in one of his, and just... sits. Stalk still. Ignores everything, and just _gives up_ to the wave of _grief pain sorrow hopelessness _that's been trying to pull him under for the past few hours.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third just _gives up_ on that beach, and accepts the fact that the gods just don't want him to be happy.

He feels a meaty hand on his shoulder, and somewhere far away he hears someone familiar say: "Let's go home, son."

He allows himself to be led away, fight gone, hope gone, happiness _gone_.

Hiccup's spirit has died along with his friends, and he's learning to accept it.

**AND. WHABAM. I have been planning this chapter since this story was a wee baby idea in my head. Have fun. I think... I think I did okay. I hope. Heh.**

**I'm not even going to try to earn forgiveness for not updating... long story short I am a tool with the attention span of a sparrow when it comes to writing. Enjoy :D**

**Also, no this isn't the end. There's still at one more, and then an epilogue to look forward to. **

**When I get to it, at least. **

**As always, reviews are my crack, any and all feedback is highly appreciated! **


End file.
